screamstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Theories and headcannons
The fandom may be small but on tumblr their are two users that have some interesting headcannon's (that-Frankenstein-gal and danweirdo15) and some theories. One of my personal favorite is that are the loveable wannabe vampire Resus negative is trans, now yes he is male but their is a good reason to why he could be trans in the books the illustrations in the book and the cover Resus's face and body shape look feminine not fully but kinda and on the books he has emotional moments don't get me wrong females ain't emotional as in a offensive way I'm a female but I think Resus is different. If I was Resus it would be started by him not being a vampire like he was born to be and also feeling like he let his parents down or felt like a disappointment. and also in the books and the T.V. show the males most of witch are adults have square like faces and even Luke has a oval shape head in the book even Cleo has a circle shaped head, while Resus has a shape that looks similar to Susan Watson who is female and in the T.V. show he has the same shape head as his mother Bella negative. And especially in the books he has very feminine eyes, but anyway that's only one theory that is my personal favorite now the next one is alittle dark so trigger warning their is a theory that Resus negative is depressed now this is a theory with sold evidence now this one got my eyes to water thinking of it. That are loveable fourteen maybe thirteen year old is depressed and when you think about it its sad because when I reread the books and look back on episodes it maybe true. Now in book one fang of the vampire on page 54 chapter six after Luke knows the truth that Resus is not a vampire Resus says "I try to be scary, I try to act threating so that people won't know the truth but it's no use. I'm not a real vampire at all!" now this is like saying I pretend to be someone I'm not for my parents to have the son they wanted so it makes this good evidence and also in book nine chapter eight in Resus's nightmare he is arrested for impersonating a vampire now this rings some bells this nightmare could be a way of showing the fear of being forgotten and abandoned by his parents and in the episode body swap Luke says " hey no more of that my life sucks I wish I was a real vampire " this seems like a joke to the eyes of a child but to some that know the symptoms of depression this takes a different turn. This is a sign that Resus is living in a life or world that he hates when you think about it their in a different universe where monsters live in a world away from the real one, he live in a universe with a two worlds one of norm and one of monsters and he feels trapped because no one is like him he cant talk about how he feels with anyone because everyone he knows(besides Mr. Watson) is a monster Cleo is a mummy, Luke and his mother are werewolf, Resus's parents are vampires and Doug is a bloody zombie and there are many more people I can list but this would but to long. He feels so trapped and alone that he wears an mask not like a real mask a mask to hide his true feelings, he's scared about people seeing him as weak and pathetic because he wishes to be understood but he doesn't want to go to his parents because he knows they don't understand and Cleo would just try to make him feel better by maybe getting a potion of happiness or something Luella would just say " I know how you feel" but she can’t she's a bloody witch and I think the only person he can talk to is probably Eefa or maybe Luke. He can take to Eefa because they both hate their true self's, Resus wears makeup and Eefa has a spell of beauty or something and Luke maybe because at one point he hated himself for who he really was...a werewolf and people in the normal world would chase him and feared him like the bully he chased in book one and he was scared out of his mind as we see in book seven so maybe he would be a good person to talk to because resus hates himself for not being the vampire his parents wanted. Well anyway, these are two of my personal favorites and now some headcannons and love to tommy the man who made all these beautiful characters the man that is making me want to write books and make children smile thank you # (from anon on that-Frankenstein-gal trans!resus) Luke had known resus before they went to Scream Street but he remembers the female Resus who was named Shilo but he had gotten deported to Scream Street before Luke so when he got their he changed his name and went trans. Three years later luke gets deported to scream street and meets the resus we know, Resus still remembers Luke from the normal world but doesn't tell who he really is. 2. He has really REALLY bad nightmares 3. He speaks germen (that is mine) 4. His grandma was a human ( this took four hours hope you like it) Now, a theory I, a fandom user, came up with: The reason Resus has no 'monster powers' and is a normal is due to a mutation in his blood. This removes his monster powers, but does not make him an 'normal'. Backed up by the TV show in the 17th episode 'The Evil Ooze' where Resus and Luella are the only ones not to catch 'the evil ooze' which spreads, like most monster 'diseases' with biting. Resus is bitten, but is unaffected, causing Luella to suggest that perhaps there is something in his blood.